1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle suspensions, more particularly to vehicle suspensions having actuators.
2. Background Art
Suspension systems in vehicles have been provided to isolate a chassis of the vehicle from shock and vibrations imparted to wheels from an underlying road surface as the vehicle travels. Additionally, suspensions provide stability to the vehicle due to the handling of the suspension. Further, suspension systems provide particular controls of the vehicle, such as steering. Suspension assemblies have been provided that permit adjustment of the wheels, such as camber, caster, alignment and the like.
Suspension assemblies often times must accommodate a drive train of the vehicle. Such drive trains may be driven by a gasoline engine, a diesel engine, an electric motor, a hybrid motor, or the like. The drivetrains of these vehicles may include rear wheel drive, front wheel drive, four wheel drive, all wheel drive, or the like.
Conventional suspensions and control systems in passenger cars are designed as, and consisting of, separate systems. However, these separate suspension and steering systems act in close cooperation to collectively fulfill various demands, additional to basic functions of directional control, support of the vehicle, stability and comfort. Refining and tuning of these systems often requires complicated modifications which are time consuming and costly.
Accordingly, advancements in vehicle technology have led to integration of suspension and steering/alignment functions of the road wheel in a given system. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,553 B2, which issued on May 14, 2002 to Sigvard Zetterström. Another example of such a suspension assembly is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 1 354 731 A1, which published on Oct. 22, 2003 to Sigvard Zetterström.
These integrated suspension assemblies incorporate actuators for performing control features, such as steering. These integrated assemblies also provide alignment capabilities for enhancing stability and/or comfort and minimizing maintenance or retuning. These integrated systems also incorporate variable shock absorption features for providing an ideal suspension configuration for a given set of vehicular conditions.